


Найди ту свою звезду

by MouseGemini



Series: Трилогия мисс Бекки [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini





	Найди ту свою звезду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Find That Star](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/85925) by missbecky. 



Когда-то очень давно — или это только сейчас так кажется — Питер и Тони лежали на смотровой площадке и просто смотрели на звезды.  
(Не то чтобы плоская площадка в верхней части корабля, откуда на три стороны было видно космос, официально считалась «смотровой», но Тони в шутку назвал ее так в первый день на борту, и это как-то прижилось)

В тот самый день они там не целовались. Поначалу они даже не разговаривали. Но через какое-то время Питер вздохнул и сказал:  
— Знаешь, чего я хочу? Найти однажды звезду с маленькой симпатичной планетой, вращающейся вокруг нее. Настолько далеко, что там даже не слышали про Спарту или даже Землю.

Тони улыбнулся ему. Он повернул голову, и темные пряди слегка завились у шеи.

— Да? И что ты будешь делать на этой маленькой симпатичной планете?

— Остепенюсь, — без промедления ответил Питер. — Брошу уже быть… Что?

Тони прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться.

— Нет, ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал он. — Тебе будет настолько скучно, что уже через месяц ты начнешь искать, какому бы грабителю помочь. И готов поспорить, коренные жители твоей маленькой симпатичной планеты будут от такого в шоке и ужасе.

Питер только пожал плечами.

\- Я могу и что-то другое показать, что тоже будет шокировать и ужасать.

Тони перекатился на живот, приподнялся на локтях, подтянув руки к груди, где горел стабильным белым светом реактор.

— Что же?

— Вот, например, — произнес Питер. — Знаешь ли ты, что в определенных частях Астры нелегально делать вот такое?

И он принялся показывать, что прервало их беседу почти на час.

Питер никогда не забывал тот день, хотя они больше об этом не говорили. Он даже не был уверен, что Тони помнит ту беседу.

И теперь вот это.

Эта чертова запись. Изображение, посланное на колоссальное расстояние в космос, чтобы он получил его здесь и сейчас. Тони в своей оружейной на Земле, единственном месте, где он, как сам однажды признался, чувствовал себя в наибольшей безопасности. Тони, такой изможденный и измученный, что у Питера сложилось впечатление, будто он мог бы сбить его с ног без малейших усилий.

— Найди ту свою звезду, — говорит голографический Старк и улыбается, а Питер не может это вынести, потому что он все-таки запомнил.

И самое худшее — не грусть в глазах Тони. Не то, как он произносит: «Если мы сделаем все правильно, то когда ты снова прилетишь, мир останется на месте, даже если меня не будет».

Худшее — указание времени. Жуткое сочетание цифр в уголке, по которому можно узнать дату.

Прошло уже две недели с того момента, как Тони записал для него это сообщение.

Две недели. У Питера нет ни малейшего представления о том, что происходит на Земле — да и вообще, существует ли она еще. Он не знает, почему Тони отправил сообщение именно сейчас. Возможно, это произошло после выполнения ряда определенных условий. Или послание было запрограммировано на автоматическую отправку, а Тони менял код каждый день и откладывал дату — а теперь у него не было возможности сделать это.

«Найди ту свою звезду», — сказал ему Тони. Но сейчас есть только одна звезда, которую Питер хочет увидеть. Не та, вокруг которой вращается маленькая иногда симпатичная планета — третья по счету. А звезда, украшающая грудь алой брони; золотое солнце, зажженное человеком.

«Найди ту свою звезду», — сказал Тони.

_«Только попробуй меня остановить»_ , — думает Питер.


End file.
